The Trip to the Beach House
by JommyLoveForever
Summary: Jude album hit it big so as a reward Darius gives Jude, Tommy, Sadie, and Kwest a trip to the beach house. Will Tommy and Jude fall in love or will Tommy go for the other girls. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**The Trip to the Beach House.**

Warning: My gramar and spelling is not very good.

I do not own anything from Instant Star.

This does not follow the story line of Instant Star. Tommy and Jude are not together. Sadie and Kwest are together. Tommy is 24, Jude is 18, Sadie is 21, and Kwest is 24.

Chapter One: The Announcement and Getting Ready.

In G-Major

Tommy and Jude are in the studio "Oh my gosh, I need a vacation!" Jude says. "Maybe we can convince Darius to let us go down to my beach house in St. Thomas! Since we did just finish your third album, and I know it is going to do extremely well." "Yeah I know but did you just buy a house on St. Thomas because it has your name in it? Wow I didn't think that you we that in to yourself." Jude says as she smiles. "Ha ha ha you're so funny. No I love the beach there, I found the perfect house, and there are a ton of hot girls down there who love walking around in bikinis." Jude rolls her eyes and Tommy smiles because he knows that Jude does not have anything else to say. Sadie walks in "Darius wants both of you in his office. He said he has something important to tell you." Tommy and Jude look at each other confused. "Okay" They both say.

Jude knocks on Darius' door "Come in!" Tommy and Jude walk in and sit in the chairs in front of his desk. "I have some very exciting news for you two!" Darius says. "Um….. Okay are you going to tell us or are you just going to make us sit here?" Tommy said sarcastically. "Well maybe if you would let me finish I could tell you but know I just might make you sit here." Darius shot back. "Darius could please tell us?" Jude asks. "Okay I just got the reviews back from your third album just went TRIPE PLATINUM!" Jude screams in excitement. Tommy and Jude stand up and hug each other smiling from ear to ear "OH MY GOSH! That's amazing I am so proud of you Jude!" Tommy says. "Well I couldn't have done it with out your help!" Jude says back still smiling. "So for doing so great this album I bought both of you and two others of your choice to go down to your beach house in St. Thomas." Pointing to Tommy. Jude screams again in excitement. "I want you guys to stay down there for two weeks but I want at least two new songs for Jude's fourth album." "Okay we will do it. No problem. Thank you so much Darius!" Says Jude. "Jude says as she hugs Darius. "You guys earned it! So go have fun. Oh and you guys leave tomorrow. Here are your plane tickets" Darius hands them the tickets "Your plane leaves at seven so you should be there at five-thirty" "Thanks again D." Tommy says. They stand up and walk out of the office. Once they are out of the office they automatically agree on Sadie and Kwest.

Jude goes to the receptionist's desk to tell Sadie about the trip and Tommy heads back to the studio to find Kwest. Jude runs to the receptionist's desk with a huge smile on her face "Oh my gosh, Sadie you will never guess what Darius just told me and Tommy!" "Um………… He fired Tommy?" Sadie said sarcastically. "No and that not funny, but MY ALBUM WENT TRIPE PLATINUM!" Jude screams it so loud that everyone in G-Major stops what they are doing and stares at Jude for a moment then goes back to work. "Oh I am so proud of you! Congratulations!" Sadie says. "But Sadie there is even more that involves you!" "What is it?" Sadie asks just wanting Jude to tell her. "Darius is giving me and Tommy 2 weeks off and he bought us tickets to go to Tommy's beach house in St. Thomas!" Jude says getting louder as she goes on. "Okay and how does this involve me?" "You and Kwest are going with us!" Sadie screams and hugs Jude.

Kwest is sitting at the sound board mixing beats for a new artist so Tommy sits down next to him. "Dude you will never guess what just happened." "You and Jude just did it in the closet?" "Um….. Not quite but I really hope that happens soon." Kwest and Tommy laugh. "But actually Jude's album went tripe" Tommy stops because he hears screaming out side of the studio. "Platinum" Tommy finishes. They both look at each other then get up to go and see what the screaming was about. Once they get out in the main area they see Jude and Sadie jumping up and down hugging and smiling as big as can be. They walk over to them "What going on here?" Kwest asks very confused. "Oh my gosh, me, you, Jude, and Tommy are going to Tommy's beach house!" Sadie says to Kwest. "Are you serious?" "Yeah that was what I was trying to tell you before we heard some one scream." Tommy says looking at Sadie and Jude "Okay for how long?" Kwest asks. "Two weeks." Tommy and Jude answer together. "And when do we leave?" "Tomorrow morning." All of there eyes get big when they realize it's after 7 pm and they are not ready so they all rush out of G-Major to their cars and then home to pack.

Back at the Harrison house, Sadie and Jude arrive at the same time and run in to the house to find a note from there father saying "Sadie and Jude, I have a last minute business trip that I have to go on. I don't know how long it will last but I know it will be at least two weeks. Call me when ever you get this. Love you, Dad" "Oh that's great! Dad is gone for two weeks so I know he won't really mind that we are going on vacation too." Jude says. "Yeah you're right, so I will go call him and let him know what is going on and then we got to get packing." Sadie says as she makes her way up the stares and into her room.

As soon as Sadie shuts her door Jude's phone rings "Time to be your 21" she smiles because she knows it is Tommy. "You already miss me don't you?" Jude says as she answers her phone. "Nope I was just calling to tell you that there are not enough bedrooms in the house so I'm sorry you can't go." Tommy says sound totally serious. "You're an ass you know that right." Jude says back. "Yeah but I had you nervous didn't I." "No you didn't, I knew you were joking because why in the world would anyone ever want to go on vacation with just Sadie and Kwest. You are a creep if you do." Jude says and Tommy laughs because he knows its true anyone who would ever want to go on vacation with just Sadie and Kwest is out of there mind. "But if they were not enough room in my house I would just not take Sadie and Kwest because I like you a lot more." Jude smiles as Tommy says this. "Well I like you more than them too." Tommy smiles as Jude says this. "Well I better go back we do have to get up really early tomorrow." Tommy says. "I know I need to too, but I hate packing and then I hate unpacking even more!" Jude says and Tommy laughs a little. "But I know that this trip is going to be awesome!" "Yeah it really is. Well we better get packing. See you in the morning. Bye Girl." Tommy says. "Bye Quincy." Jude and Tommy both close there phones, sit there for a moment and smile thinking about what was to come on there vacation.

Jude ran up the stairs, grabs her suitcases from the hall closet and sets them on her bed and then head to Sadie's room to find out what her father had said about their vacation. "Hey Sadie, what did dad say about our vacation?" "Oh I haven't called him yet because Kwest called me and he was telling me all the stuff that he wanted to do everywhere especially in the bedroom like…" Sadie pauses before she goes on "EW EW EW! Please stop! Sadie you have to learn that I really don't want to know about your sex life!" Jude says hoping she will stop. "Jude I was not going to tell you anything I just like messing with you." Sadie says. "Well I don't like you messing with me. Okay so do you want to call dad together?" "Sure that way we can both say our goodbyes." "Yeah that sounds good." Sadie takes out her phone and dials her father's number "Hey dad, it's me and Jude. We just got your note." Sadie says. "Hey Sadie, hey Jude. Are you guys okay with me not being there for about 2 weeks?" Stuart asks. "Yeah we are fine but we actually have a few things to tell you." Sadie says. "Okay" "Well to start off my album got its reviews today and IT WENT TRIPE PLATINUM!" Jude yells in to the phone. "Oh congratulations Jude, I am so proud of you!" Their father says. "And for a reward to that Darius gave Me, Jude, Kwest, and Tommy a vacation to St. Thomas!" Sadie adds. "Oh that's great. But I have a few questions." Okay ask away dad." Jude says. "How long is this trip?" "Two weeks." "Where are you staying?" "Tommy's beach house" Sadie says "And he knows his way around and everything so it won't be like we are getting lost every 10 seconds." Jude adds "Okay when are you leaving?" "Tomorrow morning." "Okay I just need both of you to promise that you will not do anything that I would not do." "I promise" Jude and Sadie say together. "Okay girls well I better let you guys get packing. Please just check in every now and then." "Okay we will. Love you Dad" "Love you too. Bye."

Jude heads back to her room to start packing but she realizes that she doesn't know what the weather is like so she takes out her phone and she texts Tommy "Hey Quincy what's the weather like in St. Thomas?" soon he replies "U don't know what 2 pack do you?" Jude sends back. "Um no" "Warm 2 very hot in the days so bring ur smallest sexiest clothes and night doesn't go under 60 so u could pack a few pairs of jeans and a couple sweaters." "Okay thnx and I know to pack a lot of bikinis" "Duh I luv them bikini!" "I know u like girls out of them too." "Ha ha ha and maybe I can get u out of one :D" "U R a perv and it's so not going to happen!" "Well u better get packin those bikinis! Bye Girl" "Bye Quincy" Jude set her phone down on her bed and she starts to go through her closet and finds all of her shorts, skirts, and her five favorite pairs of jeans and throws them in her suitcase. A long with that she picks out all of her sexiest shirts, all of her tank tops, and most cute and comfortable t-shirts. Then she heads over to her dresser and get out most of her pajamas then throws them in her suitcase and then she slides opens her underwear and she beginnings to dig in the bag and then pull out 3 pairs of matching lacy bra and panties because she really is hoping that Tommy does get her out of her bikinis. After that she starts to get out her best bra and panties if she is not wearing the lacy ones and then she puts these in to her suitcase and she zips it shut then set it out side of her room. And then she heads to Sadie's room to see how much she has done.

"Hey Sadie, how much have you gotten done?" Jude says as she walks in to Sadie's room. "I have one and a half suitcases full and then I have one carry on that I am going to put my make-up, and hair supplies just stuff like that." "Oh okay. Do you have an extra duffel bag or just something I can use as a carry on?" "I don't have anything but check dad's room he might have one." "Okay thanks" Jude walks out of Sadie's room then in to her dads she found a duffel bag in his closet she takes it and then heads back to her room to finish packing. As she is walking into her room she looks at her clock and sees that it is already 9:30 so Jude knows that she has to finish packing soon because she has to get up at four the next morning. Jude opens up the smaller suitcase and starts putting her shoes in it from her old converse chucks to her good stilettos and wedges after those were put in the suitcase just grabs all her bikinis and puts them in the suitcase and then zips it shut. After Jude places the suitcase out with the other she heads to her bathroom to grab her curling iron, straighting iron, shampoo and conditioner, body wash, face cleanser, moisturizer, and lotion she sets everything on the counter and realizes that she forgot sunscreen, so she looks in the cabinet and finds spf 15, 30, and 50 she grabs them all and then grabs everything else of the counter and as she is walking out the door she trips on the rug and everything in her arms goes flying as she falls to the floor. Sadie come running out her room because she heard all the noise "What the hell happened?" "I tripped over the dumb ass rug in the bathroom." as Jude says this they both start to laugh "Jude seriously you are the only one that trips over a rug." "No I am not people do it all the time." "Well you are the clumsiest out of them all." "Yeah that is true." Sadie turns around to go back into her room "Hey how much more do you have to do?" "I just have to put a couple more things in my carry on and then I'm done." "Oh okay same here. What time is it?" "Its about 10:15, why?" "I don't think that I am going to go to sleep because we have to get up at like four and if I go to sleep then you will never get me up." "True do you want to invite Kwest and Tommy over?" "Sure this will be really fun." "Okay I will call Kwest and you call Tommy." "Okay" Jude picks up everything again and walks to her room and put them in her duffel bag. Then she picks up her phone and calls Tommy "Hey Girl" "Hey Quincy" "So you can't even last two hours with out talking to me" "No I just called because me and Sadie are planning on pulling an all nighter and we wanted to invite you and kwest over because we figured it would be more fun but since you have become cocky than I don't think I am going to invite you." "I'm sorry Jude I know that you can last two hours with out talking to me. I am really the one who can't live with out you." Tommy says trying not to laugh. "Well that's the way it is suppose to be. But will you come over?" "Yes I will, I just have to put a few more things in my duffel bag." "Me too. So this works out good." "I will see you soon girl." "Bye Quincy." "Bye" Jude closes her phone and heads to Sadie's room to see if Kwest is coming "Hey Sadie is Kwest coming over?" Jude see that Sadie is still on the phone "Hold on Kwest. Yeah he is, is Tommy?" "Yeah he just has to finish up packing." "Okay now get out." Jude closes Sadie's door and head to her room to finish packing before Tommy gets here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trip to the Beach

This is the last chapter before the actually vacation begins.

Chapter 2: All Nighter of Love.

Jude is rushing around her room and bathroom trying to make sure she has everything she could possibly need on her trip. She is really stressing because all she wants is for this trip to be perfect in every which way. Also because she is in love with Tommy she has been since she was 15 but she has had to put her feelings a side until now, now she is 18 and nobody and nothing can stop her from doing want she wants when ever she wants.

Jude's thoughts get interrupted by a knock at the door, she runs down the stairs and as she opens the door smiling hoping to see Tommy but when she realizes its Kwest her smile fades "Hello to you too." Kwest says hurt by Jude reaction. "I'm sorry Kwest I was just hoping for someone else." Jude says. "By someone else you mean Tommy right?" "Yeah, but Sadie is up stairs if you want to go up." "Okay thanks" Kwest heads up stair and Jude walks over to the couch and flips over the back to lay on it then grabs the remote and turns on the TV. As soon as she finds MTV there is a knock on the door she get up, turns off the TV and runs to the door because she knows it is Tommy "Hey Quincy" "Hey Girl so you done packing?" "Well I just have a few more things to do and then I will be ready." "You do know that it is almost 11 and you have been home since like 7:30." "I am a girl it take longer for me to get ready." "Oh Okay" "Well you can either come upstairs with me or you can sit down here alone." "I think I will come with you." "Good choice."

Tommy and Jude walk in to Jude's room and Tommy takes a seat on Jude's bed and Jude stands in front of him. "So what do you girls have planned for us?" "Well I bet Sadie is going to stay in her room with Kwest so that means it is just going to be me and you." Tommy stands up and places his hands on Jude's hips. "That doesn't bother me one bit." Tommy says he gets every close to Jude, pulling her hips in to his, and there lips almost touching. "Me neither." Jude says getting closer just so there lips brush and then she pulls back smiling. "Well I have to finish packing." Jude says as walks out of her room making sure she sways her hip a lot. Tommy watches her do this and as soon she is all the way out he groans and falls back on Jude's bed.

Jude walks into her bathroom because she had forgother hairspray, hair gel, and tampons just in case anything was to happen she puts all of these on her counter and then pulls out her make-up case and put her everyday things in to it and grabs a couple extra things of make-up and puts them in to the case then zips it close. Then Jude makes sure that she has everything she needs and she sees that her toothbrush and tooth paste are on the counter so she can grab in the morning after she gets ready. She grabs her things off the counter and heads back to her room to find Tommy asleep on her bed Jude puts her thing in her bag and looks back a Tommy. So Jude takes this to her advantage, she climbs on her bed and straddles Tommy she starts grind her hips in to his, Tommy smiles so Jude knows he is awake, then Jude leans forward and starts kissing and sucking on his neck a slight moan slips out of Tommy's lips, now Jude knows she is in control and she loves it. Jude decides to move lower, so she starts kissing down his body until she gets to the top of his of his jeans she lightly kisses the small lump that has formed in his pants, this makes him moan louder than the last. Jude stops and Tommy groans from the sudden stop so Jude beginning to kiss her way back up his body to lips she kisses him Jude run her tongue along his bottom begging him for entrance, Tommy opens his mouth willingly Jude deepens the kiss and Tommy response bye kissing back. After about a five minute make out session Tommy flips Jude over so know he is on top, he breaks the kiss and travels leaving a trial of kissing to right behind Jude's ear lobe and he begins to suck until he knows left his mark on her. Tommy decides to travel south down the top of Jude's jeans he begins kissing right down her center to her core and then he goes back up and kisses her hard on the lips.

Tommy gets off of her and says "Why do everything now we still have two weeks to do what ever we want." Jude smiles and get up then push her self against Tommy and start to grind on him "True but it feels so good." Jude turns around walk to her stereo and turns on the perfect song to dance to. Jude walks back to Tommy then turns around and backs up enough so that her butt just touches him then she starts to sway with the music and soon Tommy follows her, Tommy's hands go to her hip and he pulls her as close as possible then Tommy takes one of his hands and flips her hair over to the left side and starts kissing her shoulders and Jude starts to moan. Both of Tommy's hands go to the hem of Jude's shirt and he pulls in over head, Jude turns around and starts to kiss him while still grinding on each other. Tommy walks Jude over and pushed her against a wall, Jude's legs begins to make their way up to Tommy's waist and they rap around, Tommy's hands start roam around Jude's body he begins to grope and rub her breast. Tommy makes his way around to Jude's back and unhooks her bra Jude slip it off her self revealing her already hard nipples "You are so beautiful Girl." Jude smiles and kisses Tommy then Tommy deepens the kiss and his hands begin to fondle Jude's now nude beast.

The music stops and Jude breaks away and puts her legs down "We still have two weeks left so why would we do everything now." Jude smiles and puts on her bra and shirt. "That is not very nice Harrison." "Well you did the same thing to me." "But I wasn't half naked. Do you know how gorgeous you are fully clothed and then actually getting to see you with out a shirt and then you just stop. That is hard on a guy." Jude starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" "Do you know how much of like a geeky 15 year old boy you just sound like there." Jude starts laughing harder, as Tommy starts to think about it "Oh my gosh I did." By now Jude is laughing so hard that she is crying and Tommy starts to laugh after about 5 minutes Jude and Tommy are finally settled down and they are wiping the tears from their faces, sitting on the floor with there back resting on Jude's bed. "Do you want to go and watch TV or something because it is only 1:30 and we don't even have to start getting ready to leave until like four so that give us what a hour and a half." Jude says "Jude it's more like two and half hours." "Oh well, I am not good in math." "I know but you were kind of close just a hour off." "A hour is way off when you are talking about time, and you just said that to make me not feel so dumb because my math is way off" Tommy chuckles "True. But it really wasn't that far off." "Thanks, I like the fact that you don't want me to feel like an idiot so you will lie to me." Tommy chuckles again and Jude giggles. "Well I hate it when you are sad, so I just want to you smile." "Aw your so sweet." Jude says and kisses him on the cheek. "I try." Tommy kisses Jude on the lips but pulls away before Jude has the chance to deepen it.

" So do you want to go down stairs?" Tommy asks. "Sure I will race you." Jude says getting up and holds out her hand, Tommy grabs it and pulls himself up. "Okay lets go" "On the count of three. THREE!" Jude takes off running. Tommy stands there for a second not realizing what is going on, he runs out of Jude's room and he gets right up behind her and grabs her by her waist lifts her up, Jude starts to scream and laugh at the same time so Tommy almost throws her in the first open door and pulls shut the door then takes off running to the stairs, he skips half of the stairs, runs in to the living room and he jumps over the couch, flips on the TV, and lays down to make it look like he had been there for a while. As Jude comes running down she sees Tommy's feet hanging over the one side, so she runs over and jumps over the couch and lands right on top of Tommy face to face and she grabs on to him but she still and so much momentum the Jude flips them both off the couch and onto the floor, now Tommy is on top. Tommy and Jude both burst in to laughter after a couple minutes of laughing Tommy leans down and kisses her and Jude kisses back, Tommy licks her bottom lip asking her for entrance and Jude willingly opens her mouth. Jude and Tommy make out for about two minutes until they pull apart and lay there for a moment trying to catch their breath.

Sadie and Kwest had just pulled apart from there hot make out session, fingering, and oral sex when they hear running down the hall way, screaming, laughing, a door slam, more running down the stairs, and then a thud coming from down stairs. So they get up and get dress and then make their way down stairs to see what is going on "Hello?" Sadie asks. "Down here." Jude says back. Kwest and Sadie walk over to the living room, around the couch and see Tommy laying on top of Jude. "Okay so what is going on here?" Kwest asks curious. "Yeah what is going on?" Sadie says "Well actually Jude just couldn't help herself so she threw her at me and the only way I could react was to fuck her silly." Jude burst in to laughter. "Your lying." Sadie says. "Really Sadie, you are so great a figuring out things." Tommy says sarcastically. Jude and Tommy get up. "I have to get something to drink. Does anybody else want anything?" "Yes please" Tommy and Kwest say together "Yeah and I will help you." Sadie says. After Sadie and Jude walk out of the room Kwest says "Dude what really happened?" "Jude dared me to race down here and she cheated so I threw her in I think the guest bedroom and pulled shut the door and ran down here laid on the couch and turn on the TV. Then all of a sudden Jude is on top of me and then I guess Jude still had some forward momentum in her and she grabs on to me and we flip of the couch." "Oh no you just don't stop there I know that you are leaving out some stuff." "Okay we made out but thats it." "Were you hoping for more?" "Hell yeah but upstairs we were about to give each other oral and I pulled away and told her 'why do we have to do everything now we still have two weeks.' and then man about a half an hour later I had her up against a walk her legs around me, we were so in to it making out and grouping and she was fucking topless man, no shirt, no bra nothing, and she puts her legs down and says 'we still have two week why do we have to do everything now.' and she get dressed again. Then we ended up down here." "Oh I'm sorry dude." "But I will so get her as soon as we get to St. Thomas."

"So Jude what really happened in there?" Sadie asks. "Well I dared him to race me down here and I took of before him so he runs up and grabs me and throws me into the guest room and slams shut the door and when I finally get out and run down stair I ran and jumped on the couch and grab on to Tommy and I guess I still had a lot of momentum because we ended up flipping off the couch. Then were just started laughing and we just gave each other a look and we just started making out." Jude says smiling. "Oh I knew it!" "How?" "You were on the floor and Tommy was on top of you." "Oh" "So has anything else happens tonight?" "Um... yeah." "Okay you better spill." "I can't now we have to get drinks but I promise I will tell you everything." "You better." "So you want to grab waters, sodas, and then a couple beers for the guys and if you want one." Jude says sad because she knows she can't drink. "Jude if you really want a beer you can have one I won't tell anyone." Jude smiles "Okay then grab some beers!" Sadie laughs. They grab the drinks and head back in to the living room where Tommy and Kwest are talking. When Jude they set everything down, everyone grabs a beer. "Thanks baby." Kwest says to Sadie "No problem." Kwest kiss Sadie and then deepens the kiss as they start to make out. "Jude should you really be drinking that?" Tommy asks Jude worried "Sadie said that I could." "Okay." Jude gets really close to his face and puts her hand on his thigh "Well I though you liked your girls with a little alcohal in them." Jude says as she moves her up Tommy's legs to his penis. Jude pulls away and takes a huge drink of beer. Sadie and Kwest finally pulls away. "I have an idea of what we can do." Kwest says "Okay what?" Jude ask. "Truth or dare." "Okay." Both of the girls say together. "Oh come on." Tommy says. "Tommy you have no choice but to play you are out numbered 3 to 1." Sadie says "Fine" Tommy says. They all get comfortable because they know this is going to be interesting.

"Okay Kwest since you came up with this idea I think you should go first." Jude says. "Okay. Jude truth or dare." Kwest says "Um... dare." "I dare you to flash Tommy." "Okay than either me and Tommy are going in a different room or you and Sadie are leaving." "You and Tommy can go in the kitchen but if you are in there for more than 2 minutes I am coming in there." Sadie says and Tommy and Jude get up and walk to the kitchen shutting the sliding door as they walk in. "So how do you want to do this." Tommy says as he sits down in a chair, Jude smiles and starts to lift up her shirt but she ends up taking it all the way off. Tommy smiles as Jude does this, she walk up to Tommy and straddles him."You know the dare was to take in all off." Jude smirks as she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, she slips one strap off but still holds it to her chest and then Jude pulls the rest of it off and puts it around Tommy's neck. Tommy grabs her boob and begins to suck on her nipple, and rubs the other, Jude lets out a moan. Tommy switch's to the other breast and does the same thing and Jude moans even louder. Then they hear a bang on the door "Get your asses out here it is after two minutes!" Sadie yells through the door. Jude and Tommy both groan, Jude gets off of Tommy and put back on her shirt and bra and they both walk out of the room smiling and they sit back down on the couch. "So did she flash you Tom?" Kwest asks. "Oh yeah." Tom says smiling. "Okay so now it's my turn, Sadie truth or dare?" Jude says. "Um. Dare." Sadie says worried. "I dare you to flash Kwest." "Okay, I just need you to turn around because I can control myself." Jude giggles and Tommy chuckles as they turn around. Sadie lifts up her shirt just long enough for Kwest to get a good look at them and puts it back down. "Okay I am done. So know it my turn. Tommy truth or dare?" Sadie says. "Dare." "You have to do ten push ups." "Okay easy." "But Jude has to lay under you and you have to kiss her every time you go down and you have to hold it there a second longer each time." "Okay." Tommy and Jude lay down and Tommy starts to do the push up and by time the fifth kiss comes they start to make out and at the tenth Tommy holds it long than he was suppose too. "Okay your down it has been longer than ten seconds." Sadie says and Tommy pulls off and sits down on the floor next to Jude still lying on the floor. "Sorry I lost track of time." Tommy simply says. "Yeah sure you did." Sadie says and Tommy smiles. "So I guess it's my turn now. Kwest truth or dare?" "Dare." "You have to chug four bottles of beer." "Okay." "We only have two more bottles." Sadie says "Okay then the two that they have and the rest of all of ours." Tommy says. "But I like my beer." Jude says sitting up. "If you let Kwest let Kwest drink yours then I will buy you a whole case of beer when we get down to St. Thomas." Tommy says trying to get Jude to let Kwest drink hers. "Okay" Jude says with a smile. Tommy gets up and goes to the kitchen and grabs the other two and then heads back to the living room. Kwest gathers up all of the other and pours Tommy's and Sadie's into one bottle which makes a whole and Jude had only taken one drink out of hers so it was almost a full. "Okay ready, set, go." Tommy says and Kwest grabs a bottle and begins chugging it then with in the first minute he had two bottles down. "You're almost done baby." Sadie says. Kwest grabs and opens the next two bottles and chugs them down within a minute, once he a downed the last sip and sits back on the couch and let out a huge burp. Tommy and Jude begin to laugh and Sadie looks at him grossed out. "Excuse me." Kwest says. "Okay I can't sit on this floor anymore my butt is really starting to hurt." Tommy says as he gets up and as soon as he gets all the way up Jude sticks out her hands for Tommy to help her up. He grabs her hands and pulls her up "Thanks." Jude says. They walk over to the couch and sit down, Jude lays her head on Tommy's lap and yawns. Tommy starts to rub her head as Jude starts to drift of to sleep "It is like 2:30 so maybe we should all get like a hour and a half of sleep and then we can get up at like four and everyone can get in the shower." Sadie says and then she yawns. "Yeah, I am kinda tried." Kwest says "Okay I will take Jude upstairs." Tommy picks Jude up and walks to the stairs. "Why don't we go up to my room." Sadie says to Kwest. Once Tommy makes it to Jude room with her in her arms he sets her on her and pulls down the covers from under her and then put them over her. Tommy takes off his shirt, as he does this Jude rolls over on to her side away from Tommy, then Tommy climbs in to bed with her and puts his arm around her and drift off to sleep.

A Hour and A Half Later...

"Jude Tommy. Get up!" Sadie yells as she bangs on Jude's bedroom door. Tommy wakes up and gets out of bed. "Jude it's time to get up. We have to leave in a hour." Tommy says, Jude doesn't move so Tommy climb on the bed and starts to shake her "Jude you have to wake up, if you don't we are going to miss our flight." After Tommy says that Jude pops up and out of bed. "Okay, I maybe awake but I am still not going to be able to do anything, I need coffee." Tommy chuckles. "Okay well we better go and get some then." Tommy says as he and Jude walk down to the kitchen. Once they are down there they find Kwest and Sadie making pancakes and sausage. "This smells amazing but my main concern is where in the hell is the coffee?" Sadie giggles as she hands Jude a cup that is still steaming. "Thank you." Jude takes a big drink of it not even bothered by the extreme temperature. "How can you drink that when it is that hot?" Tommy asks Jude like she is crazy. "What I drink it everyday so I have either gotten use to it or I have burn off all senses on my tongue." Jude says like it is no big deal. "Your crazy." "I know, okay are you guys almost done because I am starving." "Yeah, how much do you want?" Kwest asks. "Two of both please." "Tommy?" "The same." Tommy replies. Sadie hands them their plates and makes her and Kwest's. "Thanks Sadie, thanks Kwest." Jude says happy as the coffee starts to kick in.

After about 15 minutes of eating in silence:

"That was so good. Thanks again." Jude says as she leans back in her chair "Your welcome." Sadie says and Kwest nods because his mouth is full. "Well I am going to go and get in the shower if you don't need me for anything." "Nope, I think we are good here. Kwest and I already took a shower so just you and Tommy have to take one." Sadie says. "Did you take one together?" Jude asks and Kwest is about to answer "Wait never mind I really don't want to know." Sadie and Kwest laugh as Jude walks out of the room and up the stairs. Tommy, Sadie and Kwest finish eating after about five minutes and they start to clean up. "Do you guys need my help? because I think I hear the shower turn off and I still have to get in." Tommy asks. "No I think we got it under control." Kwest says "Okay. Thanks for breakfast." Tommy says as he walks out of the kitchen and heads for the stairs. As soon as he is to the top Jude comes running out of the bathroom still dripping wet and run right in to Tommy almost losing her towel that is barely covering her. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. I forgot my clothes in my room." Jude says. "It fine. I just need to know where the towels are." Tommy says. "The closet in the bathroom." "Okay thanks." "Do you have clothes with you?" "Right I really don't want to have to end up running down stairs in just a towel." Jude smiles thinking about Tommy in just a towel as she walks in to her room, and Tommy walks back down stairs to grab his things. He head back up starts upstairs and in the bathroom, he takes off his shirt exposing his very built six-pack abs, Tommy turns on the hot water but as he does this he thinks about Jude almost losing her towel right in front of him and he starts to vision her naked as he does this Tommy becomes hard. He turns the cold water on all the way because he know if he doesn't he will not make it through the rest of the night and the plane ride but he plans on just doing what ever he is feeling once he gets down to the beach house. Once Tommy is out of the shower, dressed, hair done, and teeth brushed he heads down stairs and puts everything back in his bags, he walks into the living room to see Jude, Sadie, and Kwest sitting on the couches watching yesterday's music count down "So did you put everything back in your bags?" Tommy asks Jude. "Yeah I am ready to go. you?" Judes asks. "Yep, do you guys want to get going just in case there are some lines at the airport." "Yeah, sure lets go." Jude says as her, Sadie and Kwest get up and head to get their suitcases and other bags then heads to Tommy's hummer. As Jude is walking out of the house Tommy notices she is struggling with her bags, so Tommy run up to her "Let me take these." Tommy says as he takes her bags from her and put then in the trunk. "Thanks." Jude says before she walks to the front of the car and Tommy does the same. They gets in next to each other smiling thinking about what is to come in the future, Sadie and Kwest get in to the back and sit right next to each other so Kwest puts his arm around her and Sadie rests her head on his shoulder. "Everybody ready to go?" Tommy asks "Yeah." Jude, Sadie, and Kwest says together. Tommy pulls out of there drive way and head off towards the airport. Jude begins to drift off the sleep again but before she is fully a sleep Tommy grabs her hand and wraps his fingers through hers, she keep her eyes closed and smiles as she falls asleep.

30 Minutes Later...

"Jude, you got to wake up we are at the airport." Tommy says shaking Jude, she groans and opens her eyes. "Fine but just because I want to get to the beach." Judes says as she opens the car door and gets out of then heads to get her things and Tommy sits there smiling. When Jude gets to the the back of the car Kwest is already getting everything out. "This is your Jude." He says as he hands Jude her suitcase "Thanks." She says back. Tommy get his bags and closes the trunk and then looks at his watch. "Okay, we have about eight and a half hours until we reach St. Thomas." Tommy says. "That's a long time." Jude says. "Yeah well you will most likely sleep over half of the time." "True." "Okay we have to be checked in by 5:00 and it is already quarter til so we better go." Tommy says as he grabs his bags and heads into the airport.

Once they are check in...

"Jude what is you seat number?" Sadie asks her. "7B, why?" Judes says. "Well Kwest got 7b and I was wondering." "If me and you could trade?" "Yes." "Okay I think you would rather sit next to Kwest a lot more than I would." Jude says as she hand Sadie her ticket and takes hers. "Thanks Jude." Sadie says smiling as they walk over to the guys to walk for the plane. "What were you guys talking about?" Tommy asks Jude. "Oh, Sadie just wanted to switch me tickets because I had the seat next to Kwest." "Okay, I am happy you switched because I would much rather sit next to you than Sadie." Jude giggles as he says this. "Hey, can we go and find more coffee?" Jude asks Tommy. "Sure, I could use another cup too." "Okay, good. Hey Sadie, Kwest we are going to go and get some coffee do you want any?" "No, thanks but Jude you have already had three cups before we left." Sadie says. "Well I still want more." "Okay, but you better be back in like five minutes." Jude nods as she and Tommy walks away to find coffee. They find a coffee shop right away and they walk up to the counter. "Two coffees please." Tommy says as he get out his wallet. "Three dollars and fifty-cent." The girl behind the counter says with a huge smile on her face, Tommy hand the cashier the money and she put in the register and then go to pour there coffee. "Have a great day!" she says as she hands them there cups. "Thanks, you too." Tommy says. As they walk back to Sadie and Kwest, Tommy grabs Judes hand as he looks away and take a sip of his coffee, Jude looks at him before he looks back and smile know how much he really cares about her and how much she cares maybe even loves him. Once they are in sight off Sadie and Kwest they see them talking. "Kwest, he really cares about her doesn't he." Sadie says. "Yeah, Tommy really does. I think even more than he is willing to admit." Kwest says. "Well I know that Jude really cares about him she may even love him." "Yeah, you can tell by the way they flirt and talk to each other." "Even just the way they look at each other. They really are in love." Sadie say right before they walk up and Tommy and Jude let go of each others hands. "Okay, the girl at the coffee place is way to happy this early in the morning." Jude say. "Jude, it is her job." Sadie says. "What to irritates me?" Tommy and Kwest chuckle. "No, to be happy even though it's like five o' clock in the morning." "Oh, okay." Jude says sitting down. "Flight 228 from Toronto to St. Thomas is now boarding." A woman says over the loud speaker. "That's us, we better go." Tommy says as they all get up and walk to where the flight attendant is checking tickets "Okay, St. Thomas here we come." Jude says smiling as the woman hands her back her ticket. They all walk on to the plane smiling know that there is a lot to come while they are on vacation.

I am sorry that it has taken so long to get this up! My laptop just broke so I have had to get on the family computer that everyone else uses so I have not had anytime. Thank you for waiting! I promise I will have to next chapter up asap!


End file.
